User blog:JBox2D/Another one
Still a massive work in progress. I'll be finished the actual abilities soon, at which point comments would be awesome. Abilities Every third attack against the same target deals 10 (5 level) bonus true damage, slows the target by % for 1 second. |description2 = Each attack against the same target penetrates 5% of their armor, stacking up to 6 times. Stacks last two seconds and are reset upon attacking a new target. }} Dashes a very short distance towards the cursor and deals physical damage to all enemies in front of him. This damage ignores a flat amount of his target's armor. Deals 70% damage to minions. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} Teleports behind an enemy champion and attacks them once, then blinks back 1.5 seconds later. The return blink cannot be prevented by the enemy. The attack is made as though he Spectral Blade were active, and applies the third hit of Perfect Edge. Activating any ability while temporarily melee cancels the return blink and makes the change permanent. Does not put Spectral Blade on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Dashes forward in a line, damaging all enemies hit. If Blade Warp hits a champion, they are marked for 5 seconds unless they are already marked, and it's cooldown is halved. Blade Warp deals 30% damage to marked champions. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Throws an enchanted dagger forward in a straight line, exploding violently upon hitting an enemy, and setting fire to the ground for four seconds. Enemies hit by the explosion take initial damage and catch fire, burning for three seconds. Enemies who walk into the area are also set on fire, with the duration resetting every second they stay within the burning area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} }} Charges his sword with energy, increasing his range to 600, and gaining a different set of abilities. Additionally, killing a unit with a basic attack from the charged sword causes it to explode, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies based on a percentage of it's maximum health. |leveling = % of target's max health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = no cost |range = }} Diffuses his bow and conjures his sword again, reducing his attack range to 150 and gaining a different set of abilities. With his sword active, his bonus attack damage is increased by a percentage. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = no cost |range = }} }} Diffuses his sword and conjures a bow in it's place, increasing his range to 600, and gaining a different set of abilities. Additionally, killing a unit with a basic attack from the charged sword causes it to explode, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies based on a percentage of it's maximum health. |leveling = % of target's max health)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Begins drawing energy, increasing the range and damage of this ability over two seconds. |description2= Fires an overwhelming blast of power in a straight line, damaging all enemies it hits for physical, magical, and true damage. After four seconds, the ability fails and goes onto a 10 second cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 850 - 2000 }} }} Category:Custom champions